


Merry Christmas From The Toilet!

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Elf, Farting, Gen, Hyper Scat, Minor Slob, Scat, Soiling, Toilet Use, christmas cheer, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: One of Santa's little helpers has a bit of an overactive digestive system. What will happen to her when she has to do some major unloading on delivery night?
Kudos: 12





	Merry Christmas From The Toilet!

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic descriptions of flatulence and defecation. If that is not something you're into, I'd advise you to move on.

**_MMMMGGGGGRRRRRGGGGLLLLLEEEEEE!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Ugh…” the elf groaned, letting a hand fall to her stomach as it roared angrily at her once again. Mrs. Santa had long since convinced her husband to allow elves to help with delivery, and Melody was one such elf. However, she was a bit worried she was about to lose her job or get written up, seeing as she’d had the urge to take a dump for about 3 hours now. And not a pleasant little poo that one might expect from a whimsical helper of Father Christmas. No, what was brewing in her guts was the result of several days of celebration and hard work mixed together. Eat a big, energy-rich breakfast in the morning, work all day, finish it up with holiday feasts, rinse and repeat for the past week. That would normally be cause for some destructive turds, especially for the portly elf, but the most concerning this about this entire situation was that she hadn’t dumped ass for four entire days.    
  
Melody was, on all accounts, gross. Many other elves were put off by her habit of ripping noisy farts at her work station, and loudly announcing to her fellow toy workers that she was “gonna go take a gnarly dump” or something to the like every shift. Often times more than once. There was a certain degree of openness among elves, considering they all lived in the same city and worked for the same boss, but even then her bowel habits ostracized her a bit. Some even begged Santa to keep her away from the other elves so they wouldn’t have to inhale her noxious farts and the results of her foul shits, and promptly got coal that Christmas.    
  
But despite all that, she was a kind girl at heart. Her panties were already a lost cause at this point, and she knew that, but she was determined to hold in the storm of anal annihilation thundering against her back door until she was done with her route.    
  
**_BBBBBRRRRRRTTTTTT!_ **   
  
“Ooohhh…” she moans, even the massive fart barely putting a dent in the pressure inside her. She adjusts herself slightly on her seat, wincing as the result of the juicy, productive farts she’d been letting out all night squelched between her cheeks. And she just got these panties too!    
  
**_FFFFFRRRRRRSSSPPPRRRRTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Yelping audibly and sitting straight up as another muddy shart stains her cheeks and panties further, it was in that moment that she realized there was no hope of holding this dump in. Even her reindeer had looked back nervously at that one, the one closest to her left speaking up.   
  
“You okay back there, Melody? You’re kinda carpet bombing Ohio right now…” he says. Magic reindeer can talk, don’t you know?   
  
“I uhm… Ah…” she says, blushing furiously. Her normal charisma, which allowed her to have friends despite the fact that she was such a slobbish elf, was failing her at that moment.   
  
“Do you need to…” he responds, giving her a nervous smile.    
  
“L-L-L-Look at this! It says the next house is special and I have to go inside to d-  **_pppprrrrssssSSSSRRRTTTT!_ ** **DELIVER THEM BY HAND!** ” she yells, trying to mask the sound of greasy crackling as a log of shit was starting to slide out of her ass before she managed to cut it off. She was too late to stop the mushy shit from smearing her ass cheeks, but she hoped at least her panties would be safe...   
  
“Uh, okay, just don’t take too long! I know it’s your second year, but we got a schedule to keep…” he says, not buying her story for even a millisecond. But he knew just how bad it was to need to take a shit at the worst possible time, don’t we all?   
  
Landing on the roof of the target for her “gift”, Melody quickly hopped out and… Neglected to actually get any gifts. Instead, she just hobbled over to the chimney and waved her hand, her Christmas magic making it larger to fit her tubbiness. She was a shortstack through and through, with heaving breasts to act as a counterweight to the wobbly behind she carried around behind her, supported by chunky thighs and complemented nicely by wide hips. A pudgy belly finished off the look, with a pretty, round face that was oh so kissable. But without her elfish magic there was no way she’d be fitting in any chimneys, and that fat ass was lifting her work dress up a bit too much and showing off her stained brown panties for all the reindeer to see. Thankfully for her sanity none of them commented, choosing to look away instead.   
  
Hopping inside the chimney and landing safely at the bottom thanks to more Christmas magic, she quickly started a search for a bathroom. It hadn’t occurred to her that she was about to take a noisy dump inside a house full of sleeping humans, but it was either this or waste time finding somewhere else in the city to unload. Small poots and sprts of gas and shit leaked from her ass as she walked through the house, hand clamped to her messy panties in the hopes of keeping everything in until she could find a suitable spot. There was already a mess the size of a grapefruit trapped inside, some runny shit leaking down her legs and soaking her stockings. It felt… Good, but she knew now was DEFINITELY not the time to start masturbating. That secret kink of hers likely explained her behavior and habits towards her bowels. In truth, she wanted nothing more than to shit her pants and revel in the feeling, furiously fingering her puffy twat right where she stood. Feeling that heavy, mushy waste pull at her panties, smea- BATHROOM!    
  
Rushing inside, she quickly tugs at her panties. Landing on the floor with a greasy SPLAT, she kicks them aside to skid across the tiles before slamming her shit-caked ass on the poor porcelain throne. She didn’t give herself time to properly inspect it, but she knew that there was a very likely chance that this toilet was about to be put out of commission. The raging beast inside her digestive system was not going to hold back, the fact that her normally pudgy gut felt hard and was visibly swollen was a sure sign that what awaited inside was anything but a dump the innocent toilet could hope to choke down.    
  
**_ppprrrRRRRRRPPPPPPPSSSSCCCRRRRRKKKKKLE~!_ **   
_ FFFFFFSSSSSSHHHHHH! _ _   
_ _   
_ “Haaahhh…” she sighed happily as two things happened at once. Her (already partly wet) pussy started to spray the inside of the bowl with a hearty stream of piss, and her ass unleashed another obnoxious fart that ended with the crowning of a thick yule log of shit. The relief was instant and overwhelming, the bulky, greasy shit turd shooting out of her like a bottle rocket, impacting on the bottom of the bowl so hard as to explode and send droplets of water and chunks of shit splattering around inside and against her ass. She’d already let the hard chunks that had plugged her up initiatially out in her panties, casting a look to them as they sat on the floor in a shitty heap. Now was the inhuman amount of mushy shit that was the result of far too much eggnog, meat, carbs, and fatty desserts. That first turd alone was well past what one would expect for an average dump, being at least 3 and a half inches wide and over a foot long… But to her, it may as well have been a little pebble. Planting her legs on the ground firmly and gripping her thighs, sweat ran down her face, between her huge breasts, down her back, as she felt the real dump start to begin. She only hoped the smell wouldn’t be TOO bad...   
  
“Nnngh~!”   
  
**_BBBRRRRRRRPPPPSSSHHHRRRPPP! PLOP! PLOP! FFFRRRSSSPPPRRRTTT THUNK! FFFRRRRRTTTT! BBBSSPPLLTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** It sounded like three people shitting at the same time, the Christmas caca cacophony cascading into the toilet water like someone was throwing mud into a jet engine, blowing thick chunks of feces out along with incredible amounts of gas. There wasn’t even the opportunity to pass proper logs, the ripping farts tore apart her loafs as the exited. Instead, it was intermittent chunks of rotten elf dung propelled by eggy, meaty, dairy farts that shook the floor under her feet. Her wobbly buns vibrated on the porcelain with each release, her face locked in a state of pure bliss. To add to the mess ruining the bowl, each fart was incredibly juicy, making slimy, runny shit muck pour into the stew below as her piss stream sputtered erratically. It should be no shock at all that soon there wasn’t a clean spot of white in sight after just a minute of constant release, the heaping pile of shit below her starting to grow higher and higher. Though her chunky booty and creamy thighs had done a great job of sealing off most of the bowl, there was now a serious stench starting to fill the room, making her cough and wave a hand in front of her face.   
  
**_PPPHHHUUURRRRRTTT! PLAP FFFRRRRRTTTT! PLAP PLAPBRRRRTPLAP!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Holding her thighs and groaning as her ass released, eventually the added liquid from her swampy sharts and apple juice piss stream wasn’t enough to cover up the cowpat growing under her messy ass. Plops and splashes turned to the sounds of wet shit slapping on wet shit as the pile climbed upward towards her cheeks, Melody feeling the heat of her violent dump start to warm her shit-covered ass. Sweat poured off her now, and she reached for some toilet paper to wipe off her forehead. She made the horrible mistake of opening her thighs to drop the paper inside (which was quickly engulfed in shit) and let out the cloying, choking stench. Up until then, the smell was quite bad. But this raw odor, now not even covered up by toilet water, was on a whole new level. Hot and humid, like an indoor swimming pool, the fecal fumes fumigated her nostrils and made her eyes water. But, rather than gag, she couldn’t help but feel herself grow even wetter between her thighs with something that wasn’t piss.    
  
**_Pppttptptptbbtptttblorpptppttttptpt_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** She had been so distracted by the stench and her arousal that she’d neglected to realize that her piss stream had stopped, and she had just let out a shitty fart into a compacted mass of shit. She yelps as it boils around her ass, staining her cheeks even further and bubbling out of the gap between the seat and the bowl to land on the floor.    
  
“Oooouuhhhh… Oh no…” she laments, slowly raising up to a squat and peeking between her legs…   
  
**Shit. A big, stinking, steamy mass of shit.** **  
** **  
** There was no hope of even pressing the flush lever. It was over. The toilet was a goner. Even a veteran plumber would take one look at that heap, or even one smell, and turn around and walk right out the door. But the worst part was the fact that she was now uncontrollably letting out a serving of chocolate icing on top of that mound.   
  
**_BbbrrrbbpptTTTtpppPPPPppppllloorrrpppttt!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A gross, bubbly squelching was ringing out loudly in the bathroom as her ass deposited a thick stream of shit on top of the mound, coiling over it like someone squeezing mud through a cake icer with too much air inside. The mound wasn’t solid enough to rise too high without collapsing on itself and running over the sides of the bowl, spreading out and making a sloppy mess underneath her sloppy ass. This was bad! What was she going to do? She still had to go so bad! Should she u-   
  
“Hello?”   
  
Bolting upright, making the stream of shit cut off and smear wetly between her cheeks, she slowly turns towards the door to spot a small boy looking up at her. Giving a weak smile, knees shaking, she waves at the small boy...   
  
“... Merry Christmas!”   
  
… Before promptly spraying the top of the decimated toilet behind her with shit.


End file.
